<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>try again by nk_l_jt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489529">try again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nk_l_jt/pseuds/nk_l_jt'>nk_l_jt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alcohol, Denial of Feelings, Exes, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Fun, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nk_l_jt/pseuds/nk_l_jt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Они уже проходили через это, ничего не вышло. Но возможно стоит попробовать снова?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph, Tyler Joseph/Brendon Urie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>try again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Джош, мне нужна твоя помощь.</p><p>Они удобно полусидели-полулежали на диване и смотрели очередной фильм, пока Тайлер резко не вскочил и не сел на пол, прямо перед Джошем, заглядывая тому в глаза.</p><p>— Зная тебя, сейчас будет либо абсолютный бред в духе «мне нужна помощь в ограблении Китая», либо что-то очень серьёзное. А то, что ты так активно закатываешь глаза, совершенно не помогает мне понять, какой из вариантов верный.</p><p>— Джош! Это серьёзно, вообще-то!</p><p>— Значит определённо первый. Ай, — Дан ловит своим лицом подушку и откладывает её в сторону, чтобы внимательно выслушать друга и, при возможности, помочь ему. — Ладно, выкладывай, но если это всё-таки первый вариант, то я с тобой больше никогда не буду разговаривать.</p><p>— Как мне подкатить к парню? — Тайлер изо всех сил старается не покраснеть, поэтому ёрзает, чтобы сесть поудобнее.</p><p>— Тебе что сделать? — Джош в удивлении поднимает брови и пытается не улыбнуться, потому что знает, что это заденет его друга.</p><p>— Ну, мне нравится один парень, и, возможно, я не знаю, как ему намекнуть и сказать об этом, и, возможно, ну, не знаю, позвать его на свидание? Или что обычно делают в таком случае? — кажется, Тайлер полностью покраснел, хотя для этого не должно было быть повода, ведь они с Джошем максимально близки, а в их общении совершенно не было рамок.</p><p>— Боже, Тайлер, ты что, стал стопроцентным геем? — Дан делает испуганное выражение лица, пытаясь при этом не засмеяться.</p><p>— Да, Джошуа. Просто ты меня поцеловал и заразил этим страшным смертельным вирусом. Поэтому меня либо должны вакцинировать, либо я умру самым гейским геем во всей Вселенной.</p><p>— Ничего личного, но, мне кажется, ты и так самый гейский гей во всей Вселенной, — смеётся Джош, пока в него не прилетает ещё одна подушка.</p><p>— Джош!</p><p>— Ладно, ладно! — парень поднимает руки в знак поражения. — Кто же этот счастливчик? Я его знаю?</p><p>— Эм-м, ну. Да, знаешь, — Тайлер выглядит так, будто готов провалиться сквозь землю — самое лучшее развитие событий, что ещё сильнее интригует Джоша.</p><p>— Ты так ответил, будто речь о Брендоне, — Тайлер резко поднял серьёзный (и немного испуганный) взгляд на Джоша и тот, кажется, понял. — Стоп, речь о Брендоне?</p><p>— …да.</p><p>— О Брендоне, который Ури? Карие глаза, рост метр семьдесят четыре и причёска, которая добавляет ещё полметра?</p><p>— Да, да, да, Джош! Брендон Бойд Ури, наш друг, которого мы оба хорошо знаем!</p><p>— Ладно, это просто неожиданно. Так, эм. Ты на всех своих друзей западаешь?</p><p>— А ты думал, что это распространяется только на тебя? Извини, Джоши, мне показалось, что пора двигаться вперед.</p><p>Они оба затихают, каждый думая о чём-то своем, но, в то же время, думая о том же. Джош не был готов к тому, что Тайлер пойдет дальше. Да они расстались два месяца назад, да у них ничего не вышло, но ведь чувства никуда не ушли? Или только чувства Джоша не собираются уходить, а Тайлер действительно смог идти дальше? Джош рад за Тайлера, но он не может игнорировать ноющее сердце. Да, ему стоило отпустить Тайлера как любовника ещё два месяца назад, когда они оба осознали, что у них ну не выходит ничего как у пары, но на теории это намного проще, чем на практике. С другой стороны, если у Тайлера что-то выйдет с Брендоном, то он тоже сможет идти дальше и найдёт себе новую симпатию? Слабо верится, но почему нет?</p><p>А Тайлер уже миллион раз успел пожалеть о том, что поднял эту тему. Да, они лучшие друзья столько, сколько себя помнят, но ещё они и бывшие. Да, им удалось практически безболезненно расстаться, они оба сошлись на том, что ничего не складывается, они смогли вернуться к статусу лучших друзей, но всё равно эту неловкость не убрать. Тайлеру действительно нравится Брендон. Далеко не так сильно, как когда-то нравился Джош. Не до тупых бабочек в животе и головокружения, но это возможность? Возможность идти дальше? Тайлер мог обманывать себя сколько угодно, что чувства к Джошу прошли, что они лучшие друзья и Тайлер относится к Джошу только как к лучшему другу, но правда ли это? Правда лишь в том, что он не может смириться с тем, что у них ничего не вышло в романтическом плане, а дальше нужно, <em>нужно</em> двигаться. Ради них обоих. Так будет лучше.</p><p>— Так эм-м, — первым всё-таки заговорил Джош. — Почему бы тебе не сказать Брендону прямо? Позвать его куда-нибудь потусить? Это же Брендон, тут в любой момент можно перевести всё в шутку, так что не переживай. В любом случае, если тебе нужно получить быстрый перепихон, то это снова по адресу, ведь это же Брендон!</p><p>— Джо-о-ош! — стонет Тайлер, прикрывая лицо руками.</p><p>— Тайлер! Просто напоминаю, что тебе двадцать два, а ты смущаешься как двенадцатилетняя девочка при слове «пенис».</p><p>— Оу, ну извини, что у меня есть хоть какие-нибудь моральные принципы, и я не могу спокойно воспринимать «быстрый перепихон», когда речь идёт обо мне!</p><p>— Ну, знаешь, когда в нашей постели речь заходила о твоих кинках, маленький ты извращенец, то- Ай! Тайлер! Откуда у нас столько подушек?!</p><p>***</p><p>Как бы удивительно это ни звучало, но на практике всё оказалось легче, чем в теории. Это же <em>Брендон</em>! Кажется, рядом с ним просто невозможно чувствовать волнения. Возможно, это потому, что от него вечно пахнет травкой. (Тайлер уже давно понял, что Брендон состоит на восемьдесят процентов из травки и на двадцать из пива.)</p><p>В понедельник, как раз тогда, когда выпали смены именно Тайлера и Брендона, Джозеф решился куда-нибудь позвать его.</p><p>— Типа втроём? — улыбаясь интересуется Ури.</p><p>— Что? Эм, нет. Вдвоём.</p><p>— Вдвоём? — Брендон в удивлении поднимает брови.</p><p>— Ну да, почему нет?</p><p>— Я просто не помню, когда мы в последний раз тусовались вдвоем, — говорит парень, а затем тихо добавляет. — Я не помню, когда ты в последний раз тусовался без Джоша.</p><p>— Да, ну, возможно, время делать что-то новое, — как можно спокойнее отвечает Тайлер.</p><p>— Например, позвать другого своего друга на свидание? — отшучивается Ури.</p><p>— Да, например позвать другого друга на свидание, — улыбается парень.</p><p>— Окей, тогда вечером в бар?</p><p>— Отличная идея, — они пожимают друг другу руки и Тайлер идет в сторону посетителя, который только что зашёл.</p><p>***</p><p>— Так что у вас с Джошем? — интересуется Брендон, попивая пиво.</p><p>— А что у нас с Джошем?</p><p>— Ну, знаешь, вы расстались два месяца назад, остаётесь лучшими друзьями и делаете вид, что ничего не произошло, хотя оба выглядите как два влюблённых идиота. И при этом ты зовёшь меня на свидание. Так что у тебя с Джошем?</p><p>— Мы остаёмся лучшими друзьями, у нас всё в порядке и мы не влюблённые идиоты, — парирует Тайлер.</p><p>— Джозеф, ты же знаешь, что я не идиот? И я достаточно долго знаю вас обоих, так что меня не наебёшь. Можешь обманывать себя и дальше, но не меня. Послушай, я не против вот так сидеть с тобой в баре, пить, разговаривать, веселиться и всё такое. Ты крутой чувак, так что почему нет? Но мне не нужны отношения, как, собственно, и тебе со мной. Я не буду закрывать глаза, делать вид, что не понимаю, что происходит на самом деле, и идти у тебя на поводу. Как минимум из-за уважения к себе, к Джошу, ну, и немного к тебе.</p><p>Тайлер пьяно смеётся, толкая Брендона в плечо.</p><p>— Ну, а что? Я прекрасно понимаю, что ты пытаешься сделать, и это круто, что ты хочешь наконец развеяться и отвлечься. Поэтому! Я не против напиться с тобой в хлам, а потом поехать ко мне домой и потрахаться так, чтобы на следующее утро мы ничего не помнили. Но! Это всё при условии, что потом ты разберёшься с Джошем. Иначе я найду тебя и отрежу твой маленький член.</p><p>— Эй! Он не маленький! — возмущается Джозеф.</p><p>— Ну вот и проверим сегодня, — подмигивает Брендон и заливается смехом.</p><p>Ури допивает свое пиво и сразу заказывает новое, а затем продолжает:</p><p>— Так почему вы с Джошем просто не поговорите, как нормальные взрослые люди?</p><p>— О чём?</p><p>— О том, что вы всё ещё влюблены друг в друга?</p><p>— А смысл? Ну, а что дальше? Мы уже проходили через это, признались друг другу в чувствах, решили попробовать начать отношения. У нас ничего не вышло и мы чуть не потеряли друг друга. Так в чём смысл снова поднимать эту тему? Уже ничего не изменить.</p><p>— Вы тупицы. Нет, я серьёзно. Всем видно, каждый человек в этой Вселенной с уверенностью скажет, что вы родственные души. Родственные души, которым суждено быть вместе. Ничего не получилось? Ладно, почему? Не отвечай мне, ответь Джошу, вы совершили ошибки и вы можете их исправить, вторые шансы и созданы для этого. Это лучше, чем использовать своих хороших прекрасных друзей в своих коварных планах отвлечься от своей влюблённости, которая длится буквально всю жизнь.</p><p>— Извини, я не хотел тебя обидеть, — расстраивается Тайлер, медленно растекаясь по стойке, потому что с каждой минутой всё тяжелее держать спину в вертикальном положении.</p><p>— Ты не обидел меня. Просто тебе повезло, что я умный и сразу раскрыл твой коварный план переспать со мной.</p><p>— Эй, я не собирался спать с тобой!</p><p>— Что? Так ты еще и спать со мной не собирался?! Ну вот теперь я действительно обижен, Джозеф!</p><p>— Если я ещё выпью, то тогда всё может быть, — ухмыляется Тайлер.</p><p>— Ну, знаешь, мне самому нужно ещё выпить, а то на трезвую голову я с тобой трахаться не буду, а то будут ещё перед глазами картинки обиженного Джоша, который кричит «вы меня предали! хуёвые из вас друзья», ну и как при таких условиях получать удовольствие?</p><p>— Че-ел, только не говори, что ты бы не возбудился ещё сильнее, если бы перед твоими глазами появился Джош! — мечтательно закрывает глаза парень.</p><p>— Бро, да ты в стельку!</p><p>— Неправда! И вообще, это нечестно! Мы выпили одинаковое количество пива, а ты вообще как стёклышко. Как?</p><p>— А это, друг мой, то, что называют настоящим талантом. Ты должен гордиться тем, что у тебя есть такой талантливый друг!</p><p>— Если честно, не вижу повода для гордости в том, что мой друг — алкаш.</p><p>— Знаешь, Тайлер, вот хоть убей, не понимаю, что нашёл в тебе Джош. Ты только и делаешь, что распространяешь свою токсичную энергию. Ничего хорошего от тебя не услышишь.</p><p>— Ладно, у меня очень талантливый друг-алкаш, ведь никто не сможет столько пить и при этом сохранить здоровую печень. Ну как?</p><p>— Поздравляю! Ты делаешь успехи, хоть и всё ещё ужасен.</p><p>— Как и ты, — бурчит Тайлер.</p><p>— А вот за это нужно выпить!</p><p>***</p><p>Тайлеру хватило ещё совсем немного пива, чтобы уже окончательно опьянеть и начать приставать к Брендону. К Брендону, который даже не был удивлен такому поведению своего друга, ведь все, кто когда-либо пил с Джозефом, знают, что в какой-то момент тот становится слишком возбуждённым и приставучим. Обычно (что совершенно не удивительно) все знаки внимания доставались Джошу, ну, а сейчас, поскольку его нет, такой чести удостоился Брендон, который, будем честными, не так уж и против.</p><p>Они оплатили всё пиво и единогласно решили поехать к Ури домой. Тайлер сразу отписался Джошу, что домой он сегодня не приедет, и спрятал телефон в самый глубокий карман, потому что знал, что потерять сейчас телефон ему проще простого.</p><p>Как только они сели в такси, Тайлер сразу положил Брендону руку на бедро и потянулся за поцелуем, который парень сразу подхватил. Джозеф изо всех сил старался не застонать в голос и не сесть к другу на колени, потому что какая-то часть его мозга понимала, что они тут не одни вообще-то. За мокрыми и (для обычного состояния Тайлера явно) пошлыми поцелуями, они не заметили, как уже подъехали к квартире Ури. Они поблагодарили водителя и пошли в сторону дома. Парни решили не рисковать и не подниматься пешком, ведь у них вряд ли бы получилось это сделать и при этом ни разу не упасть, поэтому пока они ждали лифт, Тайлер уже успел оттолкнуть Брендона к стене и начать оставлять тому засосы на шее. И продолжил это делать в лифте. И возле квартиры Брендона, пока тот пытался открыть дверь, что было достаточно трудно из-за его не очень трезвого состояния и растущего возбуждения.</p><p>Когда у парня наконец получилось открыть проклятую дверь, он сразу потянул Тайлера к себе в спальню и бросил того на кровать, попросив подождать минутку. Брендону нужно было всего лишь забежать в ванную, чтобы умыться холодной водой и захватить презервативы, но этого было достаточно для того, чтобы Тайлер за это время успел уснуть.</p><p>Брендон не может сдержать смешка, видя эту спящую красавицу. Он легонько качает головой и сразу подходит к кровати, чтобы уложить друга нормально, укрыть одеялком и поцеловать в лобик. Не то чтобы ему не было обидно за такой облом, но скорее всего это даже к лучшему, потому что, кто знает, насколько сильно об этом будет жалеть Джозеф, и как потом смотреть самому Брендону в глаза Джоша. Именно с этими мыслями засыпает Ури, подчёркивая для себя то, что утром нужно будет обязательно напомнить Тайлеру о предстоящем разговоре с его бывшим будущим парнем.</p><p>***</p><p>Утром Тайлера встретили солнечные лучи, которые метко целились парню прямо в глаза, головная боль, которая была настолько сильной, что будь она боксёром, она бы победила даже Джоша, ну и, собственно, аспирин со стаканом воды, потому что Брендон действительно хороший друг. Парень сразу выпивает таблетку и как можно более безболезненно пытается встать с кровати и найти хозяина квартиры. Хозяина квартиры, который нашелся на кухне, добродушно готовящим завтрак.</p><p>— Доброе утро, солнышко! — громко здоровается Ури.</p><p>— Бля… Ты что, бессмертный? — хватаясь за голову, тихо говорит Тайлер.</p><p>— Помнится мне, что ты вчера называл меня талантливым другом-алкашом, так что да, я всё ещё до ужаса талантливый.</p><p>— Не мог бы ты отсыпать немного своего таланта, ну прям очень нужно сейчас.</p><p>— Тебе травки отсыпать? Без проблем.</p><p>— Ха-ха.</p><p>— Я серьезно.</p><p>— Брендон?</p><p>— Тайлер?</p><p>— Так, окей, ладно, я, пожалуй, поеду домой.</p><p>— И что ты сделаешь?</p><p>— Эм-м. Посплю?</p><p>— Неправильный ответ. Ты поговоришь с Джошем.</p><p>— Прям сразу что ли?</p><p>— А чего тянуть? Я уверен, что он за эту ночь извёлся, думая о том, как охуенно мы вдвоем трахаемся, и, между прочем, зря!</p><p>— Так, ладно, окей, я ушёл.</p><p>— Беги! И, я надеюсь, Джошлер восстановится, и тогда, если вам вдруг будет чего-то не хватать в отношениях, вы знаете, куда обращаться, ну, знаешь, чтобы-</p><p>— Так! Во-первых, Тайш. Во-вторых, даже слышать не хочу то, что ты там собирался сказать, так что пока, Брендон, — кидает Джозеф и быстро покидает квартиру друга. Ну как быстро… Быстро для его состояния.</p><p>***</p><p>Тайлер как можно тише пытался зайти в их с Джошем квартиру, чтобы не беспокить своего соседа и свою (все еще) больную голову. Тем не менее он не ожидал сразу увидеть Джоша, который сидел в гостиной на диване и будто действительно ждал Тайлера.</p><p>— Привет, Джош, — неловко улыбается Джозеф.</p><p>— Привет, Тайлер.</p><p>Градус неловкости повышается, особенно, когда наступает тишина, особенно, когда они одновременно произносят «нам нужно поговорить». Тайлер медленно подходит к дивану и садится на противоположную сторону от Джоша, поворачиваясь в его сторону и подбирая под себя ноги. Они сидят несколько минут в полной тишине, ни один из них не знает, что сказать, но первым решается Дан.</p><p>— Так, эм, как прошло твоё свидание?</p><p>— Оу, ну. Было весело.</p><p>— Оу, — они оба сидят, краснея и не решаясь посмотреть друг другу в глаза.</p><p>— Если что, ничего такого не было, — тихо говорит Тайлер.</p><p>— Под «ничего такого» ты имеешь в виду перепихон?</p><p>— Если ты еще раз скажешь «перепихон», я найду подушку, которая полетит тебе в лицо! — им наконец удалось разбавить атмосферу, от чего стало легче обоим. — Но да, у нас не было секса.</p><p>— Оу-у.</p><p>— Джош, мы можем поговорить о нас?</p><p>— Я думаю, что мы должны это сделать? По крайней мере, я хотел поговорить именно об этом, ну, наверное, об этом, я ведь точно не могу быть уверен, о чём конкретно ты можешь поговорить, а то вдруг ты нашел новую квартиру и собираешься съехать или-</p><p>— Джош! — Тайлер сразу берет Джоша за руку, дабы остановить его словестный поток, который означал, что парень начинает сильно волноваться. Джозеф садится намного ближе к другу, так, чтобы их колени соприкасались, а затем берёт вторую руку. — Не забывай дышать, ладно? И я никогда от тебя не съеду. Даже если ты вдруг найдешь мужа, заведешь себе семью, я всё равно буду жить с вами, ты так просто не избавишься от меня, чел.</p><p>— Я думаю, что мой муж вряд ли был бы против твоего проживания, — тихо отвечает Джош, улыбаясь.</p><p>— Да, Брендон как раз перед уходом намекал на шведскую семью, так чт-</p><p>— Ты идиот, Тайлер.</p><p>— Мы оба, — Тайлер прислоняется своим лбом ко лбу Джоша, переходя на шепот. — Джош, мы можем попытаться снова?</p><p>— Я. Боже, Тайлер, да, пожалуйста.</p><p>— Мы ведь можем сделать вывод из предыдущих ошибок и сделать наши отношения лучше? Типа, мы забыли о том, что, в первую очередь, мы лучшие друзья, и проводили слишком много времени вместе, совершенно забывая про остальной мир. Мы будем учиться. Я бы хотел этого.</p><p>— Я бы тоже этого хотел, знаешь. Мне трудно представить рядом с собой кого-то другого, кто не ты. Даже когда мы расстались, это всё равно оставалось здесь и. Возможно, нам действительно стоит попробовать.</p><p>— Я люблю тебя и всегда любил тебя.</p><p>— И я тебя люблю.</p><p>Они сидят ещё какое-то время в этих почти-объятиях, дышат одним воздухом, наконец имеют возможность <em>дышать</em>, имеют возможность снова выпустить свои чувства.</p><p>***</p><p>— Так, эм, Брендон действительно говорил о шведской семье?</p><p>— Ну, я думаю, он пытался намекнуть на тройничок, но я решил, что мне лучше этого не слышать, поэтому убежал. В любом случае, зная Брендона, от тройничка до шведской семьи не так уж и далеко.</p><p>— Зря ты конечно не дослушал, а то такое заманчивое предложение.</p><p>— Джош! Вы оба ужасны.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>